The Prelude
by Klear Krystal
Summary: A story of the beginning of passion. Kiyomine X Takara. Lemon.


**Author's Note:** _This will remain a one shot for the time being. If I get more than 10 requests for continuation, I will be serializing this in the future, but for the time being, Enjoy._

ONE SHOT:

**One hot and bright Saturday morning:**

Takara woke up to Kiyomine's bike parking out their house. The air conditioning made pleasant whirring noises as it cooled the room. A minute later he heard Ichi's bark and the door creaked open. While he was deciding if getting up was worth it, their bedroom door clicked open and Kiyomine walked in unbuttoning his shirt.

"Is it hot outside kiyomine?"

"Yeah" he replied shortly as he sat beside him and started searching for the television remote.

"It slid under the bed while Ichi was playing with it yesterday"

He watched Kiyomine's muscles beneath his skin move as he bent down to retrieve the lost remote- Definitely a handsome guy.

Kiyomine met his eyes as he kept staring at him pensively.

"What is it shorty?"

"Kiyomine, I think I'll be very lonely when you get a girlfriend" Takara muttered looking at Kiyomine's shoulder flex as he searched for the remote.

"Where did that come from shorty?" he asked getting up to sit beside Takara circling a muscular arm around his waist and placed a kiss on his forehead.

The bastard really was getting carried away with this sexual harassment these days. One of these days, he's going to beat the crap out of him!

"Don't grope me you bastard" he mumbled into Kiyomine's hair.

Kiyomine silently squeezed his waist nuzzling his head.

**Next Friday Night:**

"Shorty, you drank a lot" Kiyomine said as he opened their apartment's door to let themselves in. Takara made a non committal grunt and dazedly crumpled on the sofa. Takara went out with his friends for drinking and before he knew it he emptied more bottles than he could handle. He called Kiyomine to pick him up from Motowa's and two hours later they were at their home, at last.

Takara felt a strangely calm. The agitation he felt this past week whenever he was with Kiyomine subsided. Kiyomine said something about washing up, but the words hardly penetrated his ears. While he was trying to make sense of what Kiyomine said, Kiyomine was bending over him, his fingers busy unbuttoning his shirt. His heart was slowly thumping away while Kiyomine's scent penetrating deep into his brain, and his touch made his skin tingle. Unaware of his actions Takara gently touched Kiyomine's lips with his mouth. How many times did Kiyomine force kisses on him? More times than he could count. During all those times how did he fail to notice that he had a perfectly sculpted mouth?

Takara stared at Kiyomine's mouth few seconds before he kissed it a second time with a small lick on his lips. When he looked up Kiyomine was perfectly still, staring into his eyes, his fingers still lingering at his third shirt button.

"Do you hate it Kiyomine?" he asked softly.

"No" Kiyomine muttered against his lips.

A moment later, Kiyomine grabbed him by his jaw and kissed. Takara wondered if his jaw would break if Kiyomine wasn't holding up his neck with his other hand. He could hear Kiyomine panting as he started unbuttoning his shirt from where he left off. Takara was pushed back onto the sofa and when he looked up, Kiyomine loomed right before his face looking every inch an untamed and beautiful.

He placed a palm against Kiyomine's cheek, feeling his warmth. He decided not to think as Kiyomine bent down to softly kiss his neck, his collar bone, and made a trail all the way till his belly button, lacing kisses with soft licks. Takara felt like his skin would burn and peel away any moment, like fire crawling down his body. He felt Kiyomine's fingers hesitate at the waistband, but after few minutes, Kiyomine pulled him on top of him as he straightened himself on the sofa. Kiyomine gently pulled him towards himself with a hand at the back of Takara's head and gave a long wet lick on his ear lobe that sent shivers down his spine.

"Shorty, we'll do more when you are sober and still willing. But for now, we should make do with this" he whispered.

The fire was still raging in Takara's head as Kiyomine pulled him into an open mouthed long kiss. Kiyomine tasted like lemons and sugar. His tongue darted along his inner mouth with precision before he slid his tongue along Takara's. Kiyomine's hands were squeezing his hips and pushing Takara into him.

When Takara drew back, he saw Kiyomine staring at him with mouth slightly parted, panting and eyes filled with lust.

"Shorty, come back here" he ordered with his seductive voice.

And like an entranced prey, Takara willingly went back into Kiyomine's arms.


End file.
